Hôtesse d’accueil
by Catirella
Summary: Que dire ! Quel beau métier que celui d’Hôtesse d’accueil... Mademoiselle vous avez des cheveux magnifique vous s’avez ? ... Sauf que… Ce n’est pas une fille l’Hôtesse !.!.!. ...[Série Petit OS : Numéro 29]... YAOI...


Titre : **Hôtesse d'accueil**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 29)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Hôtesse d'accueil… Y a des métiers comme ça « unisexe »_

_Quand on est une femme c'est pas des plus agréables mais ça va encore_

_Mais quand on est un homme, et en plus androgyne XD…_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 7 novembre 2006._

Et hop un très simple.  
C'est dingue le mal que j'ai en ce moment.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous quand même.  
Kisu.  
Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Très !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Hôtesse d'accueil**

**

* * *

**

En me brossant les cheveux je soupire.

J'ai vraiment l'air d'une fille.

Mes traits du visage sont fins, mes cils longs, une bouche pulpeuse, un petit nez retroussé, de grands yeux tirant sur le violet et ce qui fait ma particularité…

Mes cheveux couleur miel me tombant en dessous des fesses.

Je suis beau mais androgyne à 100/100 et non travesti.

Je trouvais un travail il y a 4 semaines après plus de 9 mois de recherche avec des diplômes qui ne servent à rien pour finir standardiste à la Yuy Intellcorp.

Merci papa pour l'anglais et maman pour l'espagnol.

Petit plus avec le japonais pris en option pour le bac.

Et dire que j'ai un bac plus 5 qui ne me sert à rien. 5 années d'études pour finir " Hôtesse d'accueil ". C'est ce qui figurera sur ma fiche de paye.

Je ne suis pas une fille à la fin.

J'ai eu peur qu'il me donne un tailleur et des talons hauts lorsqu'ils m'ont fait venir pour prendre mes mensurations. Heureusement non. Il est très beau l'uniforme obligatoire. J'ai un contrat de 39 heures ça c'est super car je n'avais plus un euro de côté.

Je viens de toucher ma première paye et je suis soulagé de pouvoir payer mon loyer sans avoir à demander à mes parents de m'aider une fois de plus. D'ailleurs je les rembourserais dès que possible.

Mais là j'ai envie de couper mes cheveux.

J'en ai entendu en 4 semaines.

Et des " _Vous êtes ravissante mademoiselle_ " ou " _Vous êtes libre ce soir, je vous invite à boire un verre en tête à tête_ " et au téléphone " _Hummmm votre voix est charmante et vous devez être très belle à en juger par votre voix_ " … Là j'ai pris une voix plus grave et il y a eu un blanc.

Je soupire. J'aime tellement mes cheveux.

Je verrais demain je me donne encore ce lundi comme journée de réfection.

-

9h00 je suis en poste avec un magnifique sourire.

Un homme superbe arrive et il va directement vers les ascenseurs. Il est très beau, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ici.

Et la journée recommence comme ses 4 dernières semaines.

Et là ma décision est prise.

Je vais devoir prendre un rendez-vous cher le coiffeur pour ce samedi à venir.

-

13h00.

« Mademoiselle, Monsieur Winner doit arriver vers 14h30. Merci de l'accompagner à mon bureau je vous prie. »

Je le fixe avec interrogation et agacement.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes monsieur et donc je ne sais pas où se trouve votre bureau. Et pour votre information je ne suis pas une fille. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

Boueeeeeee, il est pas content il n'aime pas être discuté semble-t-il, et bien c'est pas de ma faute s'il n'a pas eu la délicatesse de se présenter non plus et j'en ai marre de ma natte, il m'a pris lui aussi pour une fille.

« Je suis votre PDG et vous n'êtes pas une fille ? »

« Non… Je vous rassure l'erreur ne se reproduira plus monsieur Yuy, je vais faire le nécessaire. »

« Hn ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous n'allez pas les couper ? »

« Si… C'est la seule solution Monsieur. »

« Non. Ils sont magnifiques et je m'excuse d'avoir fait cette erreur. Ne les coupez pas je vous l'interdis. »

« Mais… »

« Je suis votre supérieur et je ne vous autorise pas à vous couper les cheveux. Je vais faire rajouter cette close à votre contrat. Bien n'oublier pas M. Winner… »

« Hein mais… Monsieur Yuy ! … Elle est forte celle-la ? …. »

Perdu dans mes pensées et ma mini colère envers ce patron qui impose sans ce soucier de mon opinion, je ne vois pas la personne qui se trouve devant le comptoir d'accueil.

« Mademoiselle pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau de… »

« **Je suis un homme et non une fille**… »

« .. ? … Désolé… Le bureau de M. Barton s'il vous plaît ? »

J'ai crié sur un client ou autre… **Oh mon Dieu !**

« Excusez-moi je n'aurais pas du vous parlez ainsi. Qui dois-je annoncer Monsieur ? »

« Monsieur Winner. »

« … ! … Excusez-moi mais vous n'avez pas rendez-vous avec M. Yuy ? »

« Si en effet mais je suis venu en avance pour rencontrer M. Barton. Cela vous pose un problème ? »

J'ai dû avoir un air de chien battu car lui du coup il affiche un air désolé de sa requête pour Trowa.

« C'est que je devais vous accompagner au bureau de M. Yuy mais si vous êtes dans celui de M. Barton cela ne va pas être possible. »

Il me fait un sourire magnifique. Il est très beau ce M. Winner. Et j'écarquille les yeux subitement.

« Oui ? »

Je rougis et j'ai honte de mes pensées.

« Rien excusez-moi… Son bureau se trouve au 3ème étage, à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur, la dernière porte sur votre gauche. Son nom est sur celle-ci Monsieur Winner. »

« Merci et je reviendrais dans 1h20 promis. »

Je lui réponds timidement car je pense qu'il a compris ma gêne à son égard.

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur Winner. »

-

1 heure après c'est M. Yuy qui est de retour.

« Quel est votre nom, j'ai omis de vous le demander ? »

« Duo Maxwell, M. Yuy. »

« Vous finissez à quelle heure ? »

« 18h00 Monsieur. »

« Bien… Maître Chang doit venir déposer des documents en fin d'après midi, merci de me les monter je vous prie Duo. Et n'oublier pas M. Winner. Je monte voir M. Barton qui… »

« **NON !** »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est que Monsieur Barton est en entretien Monsieur. »

Un nouveau levé de sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Bien. Je le verrais plus tard alors. »

Et il se dirige vers les ascenseurs.

J'ai eu peur…

« Ouf ! »

-

À 14h25 M. Winner est de retour. Et je quitte mon poste le temps de l'accompagner au bureau de M. Yuy.

« Excusez-moi mais votre braguette est ouverte. »

Je me mords la lèvre et lui est mort de honte.

« Je comprends ce n'est pas grave. »

« Oui Trowa m'a dit qu'il vous avait parlé de moi une fois. »

« Oui. »

Nous arrivons au 10ème étage et il me suit jusqu'au bureau où je le laisse.

Je suis à peine arrivé à mon poste que mon standard sonne dans tous les sens. Je réponds et prends celui qui est interne en dernier.

« **Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté avec M. Winner ?** **Et pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à répondre à mon appel ?** »

« Pardon ? »

« **Vous avez laissé M. Winner devant ma porte cela ne se fait pas**. »

« Mais Monsieur je suis seul au standard et celui-ci sonnait lorsque je suis redescendu je ne pouvais pas le laisser plus longtemps sans que personne ne réponde. »

« **Où est l'autre Hôtesse ? **»

« Malade monsieur. »

« **Hn.** »

Je me mords la lèvre il n'a pas l'air content du tout.

Zut.

« Vous avez bien fait excusez-moi de m'être emporté. »

Je soupire de soulagement. C'est que ma période d'aise n'est pas encore finie. Et je ne peux pas perdre cette place qui est quand même bien payé grâce à mes 5 langues à mon actif.

**Oui 5.**

J'ai pris l'allemand aussi comme j'avais déjà l'anglais et l'espagnol depuis tout petit.

Á 17h38 Maître Chang arrive avec un dossier énorme.

Très bel homme aussi.

Je monte celui-ci de suite.

« Entrez. »

« Les documents que vous attendiez Monsieur. »

« Merci Duo. »

« Bonne fin de journée Monsieur. »

« Á vous aussi. »

-

-

Ça c'est ce qui est arrivé il y a un an.

J'ai toujours mes longs cheveux et je ressemble toujours à une fille.

Je suis toujours " Hôtesse d'accueil ".

Et je râle toujours lorsque l'on me fait du rentre dedans.

Mais le matin c'est mon amant qui me fait ma natte et qui la dénatte tous les soirs.

Un pur plaisir.

Et moi aussi durant ma pause déjeuner je vais rendre visite à une personne dans son bureau.

« Duo. »

« Oui Hilde ? »

« Ta braguette est encore ouverte. »

« Hein ! Désolé Hilde. »

« Si le boss te chope tu vas te faire virer Duo. »

« Hum. »

Hilde sa nouvelle collègue depuis trois mois secoue la tête et répond à un appel entrant.

Á 16 heures M. Yuy quitte son travail plus tôt pour une fois.

Duo le regarde et se mord la lèvre.

« Arrête de le dévorer des yeux Duo. »

Duo la regarde et lui sourit.

« Je ne fais rien de mal à regarder. »

« Sa femme n'apprécierait peut-être pas. »

« Il n'est pas marié. »

« Intéressant. »

Duo fronce les sourcils.

« N'y songe même pas, il est chasse gardée. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu sais par qui je suppose ? »

« Voui mais je ne te le dirais pas… Yuy Intellcorp Bonjour… »

Et l'après midi suivit son cours.

Vers 19 heures Duo rentre chez lui.

Et sourit lorsqu'il rentre dans le salon qui fait aussi office de salle à manger.

« Bonsoir mon ange. »

Duo se retourne et se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

« C'est pour cela que tu es parti plus tôt aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui… 1 an que tu es rentré dans ma vie et je t'ai préparé tout ce que tu aimes mon amour. »

« Je vous aime Monsieur Heero Yuy. »

« Moi aussi ma petite Hôtesse d'accueil. »

« Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, je ne suis pas une fille… Dis tu peux pas trouver un autre titre à mon poste j'en ai marre d'avoir le statut d' " Hôtesse d'accueil " sur mon CV c'est pas crédible et je veux pas être une Hôtesse d'accueil à vie. »

« Tu es la plus sexy que je connaisse mon ange. »

Je craque quand il me parle de cette façon surtout avec ses lèvres qui m'embrasse avec passion juste après.

Ba !

Pas grave.

Je suis son " **Hôtesse d'accueil** " et c'est le principal.

Mais je ne suis pas une fille, nan…

_**FIN**_

XXIV  
Je suis toujours dans une impasse côté inspiration, je n'y arrive pas.  
J'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plus cette petite histoire toute simple.  
Á de nouveau dans 7 jours.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

* * *

**Une petite Review ****  
****ou****  
****un petit Commentaire ? …** ↓↓↓ 


End file.
